Fear of the Unknown
by HeartbreakDX
Summary: Shawn Michaels hates storms. So when a huge one rolls into town, what's the poor man to do? Shawn & Hunter friendship


Fear of the Unknown

Disclaimer: "Mr. Longbottom, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours?" I don't own (quote by Severus Snape, YAY SNAPE!)

A/N: Hi all. I thought I'd shell out a oneshot before I start getting into the multichapter fics that I know you're all waiting anxiously for (Unhappily Tied and the sequel to My Healing Heart). So enjoy!

Since he was a very young child, Shawn Michaels had hated storms. He didn't dislike them, he HATED them. The sound of thunder and the sight of lightning was enough the send him shivering under the bedcovers. Tonight was no exception.

Shawn was hiding under his blankets, doing his best to ignore the storm. The flashes of light and booms of thunder every minute or so was making it nearly impossible. Shawn glanced at the phone through a gap in the covers. His best friend Hunter was only in the next room. Shawn hesitated in calling however.

Earlier that day his friend had discovered that his wife, Stephanie McMahon-Helmsly, was cheating on him. Not only that, but she was cheating on him with his young former protege, Randy Orton. Shawn knew that Hunter was extremely pissed. Would calling him anger him even more? Making a split second decision, Shawn picked up the phone and dialed.

-------

Hunter paced his room angrily. Stephanie, his wife of nearly 5 years, was cheating on him. That bitch! Hunter had to restrain himself from punching a hole in the wall. Suddenly the ringing of his phone cut through his anger. For a moment.

"What now?" he muttered, wondering if this day could possibly get worse.

"What!" she snapped, answering the phone and making a mental note to change that annoying ring. His anger vanished when he heard the small, quaking voice on the other end.

"I...um...uh...Hunter...hi." Shawn's frightened voice said.

"Shawn, what's wrong?" Hunter asked, Shawn's tone setting him on high alarm.

"I...er...the storm...thunder...yeah." Shawn's voice was not more than a quavering whisper and Hunter mentally hit himself. He well knew Shawn's fear of storms. Had it not been for his preoccupation over Steph, he would have already been at Shawn's side at the first sign of a thunderstorm.

"Crap Shawn, I didn't even notice it. I'm sorry. I'll be over in a second. Try to relax ok?" Hunter told him.

"Um...y...yeah...sure." Shawn studdered. Hunter hung up quickly and walked quickly out of his room, letting himself into Shawn's with the extra keycard that Shawn always provided him. He walked to the bed, towards the quivering lump that was Shawn's hidden form.

"I'm here Shawn, calm down." Hunter said softly, pulling the blankets away from the blond's body. Shawn glanced quickly at Hunter and squeezed his eyes shut as a particularly loud roll of thunder hit and a flash of lighting lit up the darkened room.

Hunter coaxed Shawn's shaking form into his lap, resting his friend's head against his chest and rubbing his back in a soothing circular motion.

"Relax Shawn, you're safe. Its just thunder, it won't hurt you." Hunter soothed, trying to make Shawn feel secure. Shawn just whimpered in response.

Hunter sighed, trying to think of something that would help Shawn relax. Suddenly, a crash of thunder louder than the blast of a cannon ripped through the semi-silence followed by a huge flash of lightning that looked like it hit right outside the window. Shawn screamed and dove off the bed, crawling under it in fear. Hunter jump too, startled. When his heart had slowed, he slid to the floor, trying to coax Shawn out of his hiding place.

"Come on Shawn. Come out. Everything's fine." he told the frightened man. Warily, Shawn poked his head out. Then he slowly scooted into Hunter's arms. Hunter lifted him, setting him back on the bed. He lay back, letting Shawn bury his face him his neck.

"Its gonna be ok Shawn. The storm won't hurt you. Easy now." Hunter comforted, hoping the storm would end soon. Hunter resumed rubbing his best friend's back and shoulders, stroking his hair with the other hand.

Soon, the storm ebbed away and Shawn relaxed a bit more until finally, Hunter felt it was safe enough to ask the question that was on his mind.

"Shawn, why are you so afraid of storms?" Hunter asked. Shawn took a deep breath and softly told him the story.

"When I was five years old I got lost in the old air base where we lived. My dad was a pilot. Me and some of my friend decided to go explore one of the old abandoned bunkers. There was alot of wind and it blew the door to the bunker I was in shut. I was stuck inside while my friends were all outside. Those bunkers are all metal so the howling of the wind, the crashing thunder, and the pounding rain sounds louder and it kinda echos a little. That was the biggest storm in San Antonio recorded history and I was locked inside a cold metal bunker through all of it. It was almost 2 days before the storm calmed enough for them to get me outta there. I was curled up in the corner in the dark the entire time." Shawn's voice broke as he remembered the scariest day of his entire life. He took another deep breath and continued.

"I stayed locked in my room for weeks after. I refused to go outside, I didn't eat much, I barely slept, the whole thing haunted me for almost a month until my parents got me therapy. Ever since, storms have scared me shitless. All I can think about is me trapped in that bunker, only five years old and more freaked out than I've been in my entire life." Shawn sighed and closed his eyes. "I don't think you'd understand. You aren't afraid of anything. I dunno how you do it."

Hunter stared. "Shawn, I get scared to."

Shawn looked up at him. "Of what?"

"Fear of the unknown. I don't like not knowing what's going to happen. Cause I can't control it." he smiled and hugged his friend.

"I understand why you get scared." he continued. "You were tramatized as a child. You were in a situation you couldn't control. I think alot of your fears stem from that. You not liking to be alone, fear of storms, and your fear of enclosed spaces. Its all ok though. I'm always here when you need me, you don't have to worry."

"I don't want to be a burden." Shawn muttered.

"You're not a burden. You're my friend. Friends are always there, whenever you need them. Forever." he stated, matter of factly. Shawn smiled.

"Thanks. It means alot." he yawned. "Can you stay?"

"Of course I can." Hunter said. Shawn snuggled against him and Hunter pulled the covers up.

"Sweet dreams Buddy." Hunter whispered.

"Sweet..." Shawn yawned. "Dreams."

END


End file.
